Vocaloid Idol
by fujiwarahatsune
Summary: cerita humor gaje tentang ajang pencarian bakat di Vocaloid Idol
1. Chapter 1

**Fujiwara : Hai, minna-san! Ini adalah fic kedua saya di sini ^^. Kali ini saya membuat cerita komedi gaje tentang vocaloid. Kalo ada bagian cerita yang aneh, harap dimaklumi (ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita humor, jadi ceritanya mungkin agak kurang lucu) Semoga kalian suka ya! Enjoy reading this and feel free to review!**

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID ITU BUKAN PUNYA AKU. KALAU VOCALOID ITU PUNYA AKU, PASTI BAKAL ANCUR LEBUR TANPA BEKAS DAN NGGAK AKAN TERKENAL SAMPAI SEKARANG**

**Warning : cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan epilepsy berlebihan, kegagalan jantung, gangguan kehamilan, keguguran, kanker dan penyakit ke-BAKA-an**

**VOCALOID IDOL**

**Chapter 1 Author BAKA, Host BAKA dan Juri BAKA (INTINYASEMUABAKA)**

3...

2...

1...

Action!

Fujiwara : Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai—

(Kaito naik ke panggung dan mukul pake botol) *Plak*

Kaito : Hai-nya kepanjangan! Dasar author baka!

Fujiwara : Yeee...kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah seperti itu!? Suka-suka aku'kan? Mau hai-nya 1 kali kek, 2 kali kek, 3 kali kek, 4 kali kek, 5 kali kek, 6 kali kek—

(Belum selesai ngomong, langsung di pukul pake botol lagi)

Kaito : Udah terserah lu deh! Nggak penting banget tahu! Sana! Sambut penonton sana!

Fujiwara : Huh! Dasar, BaKaito!

(menghadap penonton)

Fujiwara : Hai, Minna-san! Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! (Terserah mau kapan aja!)

Kaito : Bertemu lagi dengan saya Vocaloid terganteng dan terhebat sepanjang masa, yang tak lekang di makan waktu dan buaya (Ngawur!) Siapa lagi kalau bukan...Shion Kaito!

Fujiwara : Dan saya! Author paling papan atas (Nggak penting!) Yang cetar membahana badai, bagai terbang di angkasa, melintas di khatulistiwa dan mendarat di Halim Perdana Kusuma!

Kaito : Lebay ah loe! Emangnya pesawat!?

Fujiwara : Diem! Dasar BaKaito! Udah baka, tetep aja baka! BAKA! (dengan menekan kata 'baka')

Kaito : Dasar author gila! Mending kita batalin aja acara gaje ini! Nggak penting!

Fujiwara : Enak aja main batal-batalan segala! Kau pikir berapa banyak kata yang sudah kukeluarkan untuk memulai acara ini!? Dasar BaKaito!

Kaito : Itu'kan kata-katamu! Aku sih santai aja!

Fujiwara : Kalau gitu, kau nggak akan kubeliin es krim lagi!

Kaito : *Shocked* Jangan gitu dong, Fujiwara-san! *Mewek*

Luka : Woi! Kalau kalian ribut mulu dari tadi, kapan mulainya!? Mending aku pulang aja! Dasar, author sama host sama-sama BAKA! (menekan kata 'Baka')

Fujiwara+Kaito : *Jleb* Ukh!

Kaito : Aku nggak tahu kalau kata-katamu sangat tajam, Luka-chan!

Luka : Di belakang panggung ada yang lebih 'tajam' lagi daripada aku!

Fujiwara : Eeeeh!? Kok kamu bisa tahu siapa salah satu peserta yang akan tampil sih!? Seharusnya kamu nggak bilang-bilang dulu dasar, Luka Baka! Idiot! Stupid! Goblok! (Maaf kalo yang terakhir rada ndeso). Itu'kan buat kejutan siapa yang akan tampil nanti! Jangan di kasih tau dong!

Luka : Gomen,tapi aku sudah baca script-nya. Jadi, aku sudah tahu siapa aja yang bakal tampil (Dengan wajah super innocent)

Fujiwara : Aku nggak peduli kalau kau udah baca script-nya! Kalau kau beberkan semuanya, buat apa acara ini di mulai!? Sana, ralat ucapanmu di hadapan penonton dan pembaca! (Bawa golok)

Luka : Hai, hai...(Maleeesss) Cemuanya! Maapin, Luka-chan ya, kalau mulut Luka-chan yang manis ini mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak kuucapkan. Nah, pembaca cekalian, lupakan caja apa yang Luka-chan cudah katakan tadi...Luv U *Muach*

Kaito : Hey, author baka! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu! Lelet amat sih!?

Fujiwara : Tanpa aku memperkenalkan, aku yakin kalau semuanya sudah tahu siapa aku! Author paling papan atas! Yang paling JOS GANDOS KONTOS-KONTOS NGANTI MBLEDOS!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Seluruh panggung bergetar dan bergema layaknya di terpa gempa bumi dengan skala 30,99 skala ritcher, di tambah banjir bandang sedalam kepala orang dewasa)

SAYA FUJIWARA HATSUNE! INGET SAYA! AWAS KALO LUPA! KALO LUPA, SIAP-SIAP AJA GOLOK MELAYANG!

Kaito : Baikla-

Fujiwara : Saya lahir di Surabaya (Bukan di Cipinang), tanggal ultah saya ********** Jangan lupa kasih kado yang buanyak! Makan favorit saya banyak! Apa aja saya makan! Jangan lupa traktir sa—

Kaito : kepanjangan tau! Inget durasi dong! Author gaje ya kayak gini!

Fujiwara : Diem loh! Dasar rambut biru!

(Menghadap kearah penonton dan pembaca)

Para penonton dan pembaca sekalian di manapun, kapanpun, apapun yang kalian lakukan, yang kusayangi, inget! SEMUA KEKASARAN, SIKAP BURUK SERTA KESOMBONGAN SAYA DI CERITA INI HANYALAH BOHONG BELAKA

Kaito : Sok baik lu! Padahal udah pingin nglempar golok kearahku toh!?

Fujiwara : Memang iya. Kenapa? Masalah buat loe!? (dengan wajah innocent)

Kaito : *Sweatdrop* Nyesel gua udah nanya.

Fujiwara : Sana buruan mulai acaranya! Malah bengong!

Kaito : Yo wis!

(Melambaikan tangan kearah penonton)

Kaito : Penonton!

Penonton : Yaaaaaaa

Fujiwara : Penonton!

Penonton : Yiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kaito : Penonton!

Penonton : Yuuuuuu

Fujiwara : Penonton!

Penonton : Yeeeeeeee

Kaito : Penontooooon!

Penonton : Yoooooooooooooo!

Mikuo : Cukup woi! Emangnya ini pelajaran anak TK!? A-I-U-E-O!?

Fujiwara : Yeee..Jangan marah-marah gitu dong, Mikuo-kun! Ini'kan Cuma buat nge-test apakah semua

penonton acara ini udah lulus TK ato belum!

Kaito : Karena di acara ini banyak acara dan adegan yang tidak pantas di tonton dan di baca oleh anak di bawah umur. Dalam acara ini, banyak adegan dan kata-kata yang tidak mendidik. Takutnya, anak anda jadi bodoh nantinya, sama seperti author baka yang bikin cerita gaje kayak gini

Fujiwara : Dasar BaKaito! Diem lu!

Kaito : Nah, penonton!

Penonton : Yaaaaaa

Fujiwara : Penonton!

Penonton : Yiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kaito : Peno—

(Belum selesai ngomong langsung di pukul pake kaleng Co*a cola)

Kiyoteru : URUSAE! Jangan diulang-ulang dong!

Kaito : Kejem lu, Kiyoteru! Masa aku di lempar pake kaleng Coca cola, sih!?

Meiko : Hoi, BaKaito! Nggak boleh nyebut merk tau! (Melempar botol A*ua)

Kaito : Sakit tahu, Meiko! Sekarang malah pake botol Aqua!

Fujiwara : Di bilangin jangan nyebut merk kok! Udah susah-susah ngasih sensor! Masih aja di sebutin! (Mukul pake es krim C*mpina)

Kaito : Waah! Arigatou, author baka! Dapet es krim Campina!

Mikuo : Jangan nyebut merk BaKaito! (Siap-siap mau nglempar pake botol S*rite)

Luka : Jangan, Mikuo-kun (Memegang tangan Mikuo dengan tatapan lembut yang baik, lembut dan innocent)

Kaito : Oukh! Ternyata, Luka-chan sangat pengertian ya! Luv U!

Luka : Biar aku aja yang nglempar (Ngambil botol dari tasnya terus di lempar ke Kaito)

Semua : *Sweatdrop*

Kaito : Waah! Lu kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan para setan ini, Luka-chan!? Malah pake botol...(menatap botol kosong yang ternyata tidak ada merknya)

Fujiwara : Wah! Keren Lu, Luka!

Luka : Iya! Aku'kan nggak baka kaya kalian semua! Kalau setiap kali di lempar, Kaito-kun nyebut merk terus, kapan acara ini bakal mulai!? Ada juga kita yang bakal ribut terus! Intinya, kalian semua ini BAKA! B-A-K-A!

Mikuo : Intinya, Megurine Luka itu Cuma manis di luar aja, tapi, di dalam...sebenarnya dia itu youkai!

Luka : Ngajak berantem nih anak!

Meiko : Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu mantan preman, Luka-chan?

Luka : Nggak! Malah aku yang sering di palakin!

Kiyoteru : Kalian semua ini kayak anak kecil! Udah, mulai aja acaranya! Bokongku udah pegel nih duduk terus!

Kaito : Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita mulai aja acara paling sensasional tahun 1945 ini!

Fujiwara : Gila! 1945!? Emangnya aku nulis ini waktu jaman penjajahan!?

Semua : NGGAKPENTING BANGETTAU!CEPETANMULAINIHACARA!KALONGGAKMULAI-MULA INIHGOLOKBAKALMEMULAISEMUANYA!

Fujiwara+Kaito : *Sweatdrop*

Fujiwara : Baiklah semuanya! Karena aku nggak ingin golok itu merebut (nyawaku) kemunculan perdanaku di acara ini, langsung aja! Selamat datang di acara paling sensasional di tahun 2013 ini! Apalagi kalau bukan...

Fujiwara+Kaito : VOCALOID IDOL!

Penonton : Krik...krik...krik...

Kaito : Woi! Kan elo yang minta mulai! Mana sorakannya!? Malah diem aja kayak jangkrik!

Fujiwara : Bukan gitu. Masalahnya, semua penonton kita yang tadi udah bosen nunggu, jadi yang dateng jangkrik tetangga sebelah deh!

Kaito : Ngaco! Penonton! Mana sorakannya!

Penonton : Yeeee...yeeee...yeeee... BaKaito! Turun lu! Yeeeeee...yeeeeee...Fujiwara! Cerita lu gaje!...yeeee...yeeee...Luka, Luv U SO MUCH! Yeeee...yeeee...yeeeee...Mikuo! Sok kecakepan lu!...Yeeee...Meiko! Kami nggak butuh yang udah STW (Setengah TuWa)...Yeeee...yeeeee...Kiyoteru! Nggak penting lu! Yeeee...yeeee...

Kaito : Udah deh! Mending pada makan bayem sana biar pada diem! Aku nggak butuh sorakan kalian!

Fujiwara : Acara ini adalah acara pencarian bakat untuk para Vocaloid!

Kaito : ...

Fujiwara : ...

Kaito : ...

Fujiwara : Hoi! Ngapain lo diem aja!? Sekarang'kan giliran lu buat ngomong!

Kaito : Gomen! Aku lupa dialognya!

Fujiwara : Dasar BAKAITO! Ya udah, biar aku aja yang ngomong! Pokoknya, nanti di acara ini, akan ada peserta yang akan tampil dan menunjukkan bakat mereka dalam menyanyi!

Kaito : Tapi, sebelum kita menyambut peserta pertama kita, kita sambut dulu para juri yang udah nunggu dari tadi!

Fujiwara : Untuk juri yang pertama, kita punya si Vocaloid manis yang baik hati (Bo'ong ^^), Megurine Luka!

Luka : (Bangkit dari kursinya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil kearah penonton) Hai Halo Apa kabar!?

Fujiwara : Emangnya ini One Piece apa!? Hai Halo Apa kabar!? Itu'kan pojok HHA di komik One Piece!

Luka : Aku'kan penggemar One Piece

Kaito : Nggak nanya! Hoi! Jangan di sebutin dong judul komiknya! Tadi aja sampe ribut-ribut Cuma gara-gara aku nyebut merk! Dasar author baka!

Fujiwara : Kelepasan

Kaito : Jadi, apa yang Anda harapkan dari para peserta kali ini? Luka-san? (Muka sok charming)

Luka : Nggak spesial kok. Cuma, aku minta supaya pesertanya nggak baka seperti author yang bikin cerita ini dan hostnya. Itu aja~ Arigatou

Kaito : Lu sendiri nggak kalah baka! Dasar cewek youkai!

Kiyoteru : Nggak salah tuh? Lalu, surat yang kau letakkan di lokernya Luka-chan itu apa?

Kaito : *Blushed* Waah! Parah lu! Lu ngintip ya!?

Kiyoteru : Lagian yang youkai itu bukan Luka-chan tapi Meiko. Luka-chan mah...cutezzz abizzz

Meiko : Kuremukan kacamata-mu! Dasar mata empat!

Fujiwara : Udah! Ini bukan acara 'empat mata'! Jadi, yang matanya ada empat, langsung pergi aja dari sini! Mending lu pergi aja deh Kiyoteru! Benar apa kata penonton! Lu itu nggak penting!

Kiyoteru : Kan kamu yang ngundang aku kesini! Kalo aku pergi, kamu rugi dong udah bayar aku!

Fujiwara : (Gila nih orang! Meresnya pinter bener!) Ya udah! Kau nggak jadi kupecat!

Kaito : Kalau begitu, kita sambut aja juri kedua kita yang nggak lebih ganteng dari aku, Mikuo!

Mikuo : (Bangkit dari kursinya sambil membungkukkan badan)

Fujiwara : Formal amat gaya lu!? Emangnya ini acara lomba sumo apa!? Pake membungkukkan badan segala!?

Mikuo : Suka-suka aku'kan!? Masalah buat loe?

Fujiwara : Masalah dong! Kalo gaya mu normal dan nggak konyol (Luka tadi dah lumayan konyol), rating acara ini bakal turun tau!

Kaito : Rating apaan!? Acara baru mulai aja kok udah punya rating!?

Meiko : memang kau menjual kekonyolan ya di acara ini!? Kalo gitu aku keluar aja! Aku'kan nggak konyol seperti kalian!

Kiyoteru : Justru kau yang paling konyol ,Meiko

Meiko : Ngomong apa loe barusan!? Dari tadi perasaan loe cari ribut terus ama gua!? Apa salah

hamba!?

Kiyoteru : Salahmu banyak

Fujiwara : Sudah, daripada nih acara molor terus, kasihan yang udah mau tampil harus nunggu lagi, langsung aja juri ketiga kita...Meiko!

Meiko : (Tetep duduk di kursinya) Hai, minna-san

Kaito : kenapa lu duduk terus!? Lu bisulan ya?

Meiko : Hush! Aib orang jangan di omongin!

Fujiwara : Ternyata bener, toh! Kok kamu tahu sih, Kaito-kun?

Kaito : Tadi waktu di ruang ganti aku...

Semua : *Stare*

Kaito : *Blushed* A...apan sih!? Apa yang kulakukan di ruang ganti cewe gak penting!

Luka+Meiko : *Shocked*

Kaito : *Sweatdrop* (Mati gua!)

(Luka dan Meiko naik keatas panggung)

Luka : Pinjem Kaitonya bentar

Meiko : Nggak lama kok

Kaito : NGGAAAAAAAKKK!AUTHORBAKATOLONGINKAITO-CHAN!

Fujiwara : *Silent*

Fujiwara : Baka

(Luka dan Meiko lalu menggeret paksa Kaito turun dari panggung)

Kaito : SIALANLUAUTHORBAKA!BAKAAAAAAAA!

Fujiwara : Langsung aja kita mulai acaranya!

Kiyoteru : Woi! Aku belum kau perkenalkan!

Fujiwara : Oh! Aku lupa kalo kamu ada di sana. Kukira kau udah hamil...eh! pulang duluan

Kiyoteru : (Sialan nih author baka!) Aku nggak pulang dan aku masih ada di sini! Jadi, cepet perkenalkan aku!

Fujiwara : Baiklah, juri keempat kita, Hiyama Kiyoteru

Kiyoteru : (Bangkit dari kursinya) Hal—

Fujiwara : Nah, sekarang kita sambut aja peserta pertama kita!

Kiyoteru : Akh! (Aku dicuekin!)

Fujiwara : Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai Hai—

Kaito : Hai-nya kepanjangan tao!

Fujiwara : Apaan sih!? Dasar BaKaito! Diem lu! Nggak usah bawel!

Luka : Thor, aku jadi penasaran, nih! Siapa peserta pertamanya ya?

Meiko : Yang pasti nggak lebih cantik dari aku! Seandainya bisa, aku ingin jadi peserta!

Mikuo : Lo ma ketuaan buat jadi peserta, Meiko!

Meiko : Ngomong apa lo!? (Mencekik Mikuo)

Mikuo : AAAAAKH!#$ %^&*%$%#^^*^* (TOLONGAKUDICEKIKNENEKLAMPIR!)

Kaito : Author Baka! Jadi, siapa peserta pertamanya!?

Fujiwara : Mao tao aja ato mao tao banget?

Kaito+Luka+Meiko+Mikuo : Mo tao banget!

Fujiwara : kalo mo tao...BACAAJALANJUTANNYA!REMPONGAMATSIH!?

DASARBAKAAAAA! (Lagian bukannya si Luka bilang udah tau siapa aja yang bakal tampil?)

Kaito+Luka+Meiko+Mikuo : DASARAUTHORBAKAAAA!

Fujiwara : Ya udah! Cemuanya! Jangan lupa untuk membaca cerita (gaje) ini ya! (Kalo gak baca,

nih pedang samurai sepanjang 500 cm akan melayang ke rumah kalian!)

Fujiwara+Kaito+Luka+Meiko+Mikuo : Last word...See You In The Next Chapter!

Kiyoteru : Ah...(Sampai akhirpun keberadaanku tetap dilupakan...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fujiwara : Vocaloid Idol 2! Yay, akhirnya update juga ^^. Saya ingin berterima kasih pada para readers yang sudah mau membaca cerita garing dan gaje ini /plaaak dan memberikan reviewnya . Last word, enjoy reading this and feel free to review!** -XXX- _**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID ITU BUKAN PUNYA AKU. KALAU VOCALOID ITU PUNYA AKU, PASTI BAKAL ANCUR LEBUR TANPA BEKAS DAN NGGAK AKAN TERKENAL SAMPAI SEKARANG**_ **Warning : cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan epilepsy berlebihan, kegagalan jantung, gangguan kehamilan, keguguran, kanker dan penyakit ke-BAKA-an** **VOCALOID IDOL** **Chapter 2 Si Kembar Pisang dan Nanas BAKA** (2 orang vocaloid cewek dan cowok melangkah bersamaan ke tengah panggung) Fujiwara : Kita sambut! Kagamine Twin! Kagamine Rin and Len! Rin : Hai! Semuanya! Len : Hai, cewek-cewek cantik! Mikuo : Ngomong ke siapa lu!? Perasaan yang ada di sini Cuma aku ma Kiyoteru aja!? Siapa yang manis? Len : *Sweatdrop* Ng...nggak jadi deh Rin : Makannya jangan ganjen! Fujiwara : Selamat datang di acara ini, Kagamine Twin Rin : Oh? Lu si author baka itu'kan? Fujiwara : *Jleb* (kenapa semuanya pada bilang kalo aku ini author baka!?) Len: Bukan, Rin! Dia bukan author baka! Tapi, author goblok! Fujiwara : *Jleb* *Jleb* (Sialan nih kepala nanas! Ngatain orang mulu!) Udah, aku nggak peduli! Lebih baik aku dipanggil baka daripada goblok! Masih enak di dengarnya! Semua : Hai, author BAKA! Fujiwara : Kubunuh kalian semua! (Tiba-tiba, Kaito naik ke panggung. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luka dan Meiko kembali ke meja juri) Kaito : Yo Fujiwara : WUAAAA! BaKaito! Ngapain lu cuma pake BeHa and CeDe!? Emangnya kita lagi mau pesta pantai apa!? Kaito : Huaaaaa! Itu semua perbuatan mereka! (Nunjuk Luka sama Meiko yang lagi minum susu Z*e yang di sediakan di meja mereka) Len : Seksi banget! Kaito : Gua cowo tau! Lu jangan-jangan MAHO ya!? Len : Siapa bilang gua MAHO!? Gua punya Rinny! Iya'kan!? Rin : Iya, Lenny-chan! Len :Rinny-chan~ Rin : Lenny-chan~ Len :Rinny-chan~ Rin : Rinny-chan~ Eh! Lenny-chan~ Kaito : Lebay ah lo berdua! (Bikin ngiri aja!) Fujiwara : Rin dan Len, kalian akan menampilkan apa? Rin : Kami mau nyanyi! Len : Ya! Fujiwara : Dasar baka! Itu sih aku udah tau! Maksudku, kalian mau nyanyi apa!? (BAKA BAKA BAKA) (Rin dan Len lalu kembali ke backstage dan mengambil sesuatu) Rin : Pisang! Len : Nanas! (Mereka berdua lalu mulai menari dan menyanyi dengan nanas (?) dan pisang (?) yang mereka bawa) Rin : Naik...naik ...ke pohon pisang... Len :Tinggi...tinggi ...sekali... Rin+Len : Banget! Len : Naik...naik...ke pohon nanas... Rin : Tinggi...tinggi...sekali... Len+Rin : Banget! Rin+Len : Kiri...kanan...kulihat saja...banyak pohooooon pisaaaang... Rin+Len : Kiri...kanan...kulihat saja...banyak pohooooon nanaaaas... Semua : *Silent* *Silent* *Silent* Mikuo : LOPIKIRINITOKOBUAHAPA!?PISANGNANASPISANGNANAS! Meiko : BAKAAA! Mana ada di sini pohon pisang ma nanas! Adanya ya kiri kanan kulihat saja ada author dan host bakaaa! Kaito : Kejem lu! Penampilan udah kayak abang-abang di lampu merah gini, masih di-bully aja! Malang banget sih nasibku! Kiyoteru : Lagian pohon nanas itu nggak ada taok! Luka : Akh! Aku jadi pingin makan mangga Fujiwara : Nggak nyambung tau! Lagian, kenapa lu tiba-tiba jadi pingin makan mangga!? Lu hamil ya!? Luka : Author baka! Aku masih virgin tau! Masih perawan! Kaito : Jadi, gimana komentar para juri? Di mulai dari Megurine Luka Luka : Ahhh...gua nggak tau mau ngomong apa saat ini...yang gua mau cuma mangga doang...author...beliin mangga dong~ Fujiwara : Boleh-boleh aja. Nanti gajimu kutukar dengan mangga Luka : Buseeet! Gajiku mao lu tukar ama mangga!? Gila lu! Kalo gaji gua 50 juta...berarti gua bakal dapet 50 juta mangga dong!? Ogah ah! Kaito : Lu juga sih pake aneh-aneh segala! Lagian gaji kita sekali manggung cuman 100 perak doang Luka+Mikuo+Meiko+Kiyoteru : GILA! GAJI KITA 100 PERAK SEKALI MANGGUNG!? (MANA MANGGUNGNYA EMANG CUMA SEKALI LAGI!?) Fujiwara : 100 perak perkata bos! Luka+Mikuo+Meiko+Kiyoteru : Oooowww Luka : Kalo menurut saya, sebenernya kalian berdua itu udah bagus banget kok. Chemistry-nya udah dapet. Keren...Cuman, pengetahuan kalian tentang buah aja yang kayaknya masih agak kurang (Baka! Mana ada nanas tumbuh di pohon! Kalo memang ada, kusumpahin jatoh ke kepalanya BaKaito!) _Flashnews : Berita terkini! Di daerah garut, di temukan sebuah pohon nanas yang tumbuh tinggi_ (Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa, kepala Kaito kejatuhan nanas (?)) Kaito : GILAAAA! Dari mana datengnya nih nanas!? WUUUAAA! Kepala gua bocor neeeehhhh! (Sementara itu, Luka hanya bisa terdiam dan bersikap biasa sambil (tidak) menyesali perbuatannya (?)) Fujiwara : Oke. Kita lanjut aja ke juri kedua kita, Mikuo-san! Kaito : Hoi! Gua masih ada di sini dan lu enak aja nglupain gua gitu aja!? Gimana nih nanas yang nempel di kepala gua!? Fujiwara : Bukan urusanku taok! Kaito : UUKH! (DASARAUTHORBAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!) Mikuo : Hai! Apa kabar Kagamine Twin? Hai Rin (dengan muka sok cool) Rin : Mukamu kenapa tuh, Mikuo-san? Lu nahan kentut ya? Mikuo : Udah! Lupain aja! Len : Wa ha ha ha! Rasain lu! Dasar juri sok kegantengan! Mikuo : (Dasar kepala nanaaaaaas!) Kaito : Woi! Kalau mau komen, cepetan dong! Durasi! Inget durasi dongz! Mikuo : Suka-suka aku! Yang komen'kan aku! Lu cuman host aja belagu amat sih!? Fujiwara : Pastinya. Secara, Gaji host itu 1000 perak perkata Luka : 1000 perak perkata!? Kalo gitoh, mending aku jadi host aja dech! Meiko : Gila kali ya!? Masa juri ama host bayarannya mahal host-nya sih!? Kalian'kan nggak ngapa-ngapain! Cuma, manggil peserta, manggil juri, suruh orang komen, suruh tepuk tangan, suruh gali kuburan! Nah, kalo juri'kan, banyak pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan! Kasih komen (males...), kasih komen (komen aja sendiri), mikir (mau komen apa), mikir (Sewa rumahku udah 9 bulan nggak kebayar!) Fujiwara : Kalian komennya tinggal baca script yang udah di sediakan'kan? Meiko : (Iya juga sih) Tapi, kan nggak adil! Fujiwara : Ya udah! Daripada ribut truzz, nanti aku naikkan gaji kalian jadi 1500 perak perkata! Puas? Luka+Mikuo+Meiko+Kiyoteru : PUASBANGET! Kaito : Kejem banget sih! Kalo gitu, gaji kita di bawah mereka dong! Fujiwara : Gaji lu aja ya! Gua'kan author sekaligus host! Sebagai host, 1000 perak perkata dan sebagai author 5000 perak perhuruf yang kuketik (itu belum termasuk tanda baca!) Kaito : Kalau gitu...kalau gitu...gaji gua dong yang paling kecil!? Fujiwara : EMANGIYA!? MASALAHBUATLOE!? Kaito : Kejem lu! Len : Udah deh! Mbak Kaito jangan marah-marah kaya gitu! Nanti manisnya ilang lho! Kaito : GUACOWODASARLOECOWOMAHOOOOHOMOOOOOOOGAYYYYYYY! Fujiwara : Udah! Langsung aja komennya, Mikuo-san Mikuo : Kagamine Twin...yah...kalian bagus. Bagus sekali...tapi...bisa nggak kalo jangan naik pohon nanas (Baka!) ato pohon pisang Rin : Kenapa lu malah protes ama lagu gua!? Len : Mending lo bikin aja lagu sendiri! Mikuo : Bukan gitu! Mendingan kalian panjat pohon kelapa di dekat rumahku aja! Udah 10 tahun aku punya tapi nggak bisa manjat! Jadi, buahnya nggak pernah keambil deh! Rin : Gila lu! Emang gua kayak tukang panjat pohon kelapa ya!? Cewe manis dan kece kayak aku kok di suruh panjat kelapa! Gimana kalo aku nanti jatoh truz mati!? Mao tanggung jawab loh!? Mikuo : (Gila! Nih cewe kayanya juga setengah youkai nih kaya Luka! Galak amat!) Plizzz dech! Nanti SMS nya aku tambahin deh, biar kalian menang! Aku butuh banget orang buat naik pohon kelapa itu! Fujiwara : Lha? Emangnya napa? Lu ngidam kelapa muda? Mikuo : Baka! Dasar author baka! Aku ini cowo! Mana mungkin aku ngidam!? Kaito : Ada'kan cowo yang ngidam saat istrinya hamil? Mikuo : Gua BELOM punya istri! Jangan ngibul hoi! (Silahkan yang mau daftar jadi istri gua ^^) Kiyoteru : Tuh, istrinya (Nunjuk Meiko) Meiko : AKU sama DIA!? iuuuh! Nggak lepel gitu loh! Mikuo : Harusnya aku yang bilang kayak gitu! Dasar Meiko STW! Meiko : Ngomong apa lu barusan!? Gua lempar sake! Mikuo : Aiem Corri *mewek* Luka : Emangnya kenapa sih? Kayaknya kamu perlu banget tuh kelapa? Mikuo : Coalnya...adikku udah minta-minta truzz tuh kelapa! Tapi, akunya nggak bisa manjat! Diancem deh tiap hari pake golok! Lama-lama bakal mati beneran nih gua! Fujiwara : Gila banget tuh adik lu! Aku sih ogah punya adik kaya gitu! Kiyoteru : Emang kamu punya adik? Mikuo : Lu aja nggak tau! Lagian, otak lu lagi salah ya!? Jelas-jelas gua bilang 'adik gua'!? Ya, berarti gua emang punya adik! DASAR COWO MEGANE BAKA! Kiyoteru : Kakak yang takut ma adik sendiri itu apa namanya kalo bukan BAKA!? Kaito : Hentikan pembicaraan nggak penting ini! Lama-lama jadi makin ngaco aja! Lagian kalo mau kelapa, tinggal beli di toko es deganku aja'kan!? Rempong amat sih! Mikuo : Adik gua nggak mau beli di tempat loh! Nanti terkontaminasi ama penyakit Baka loh! Kaito : Emang adik lu kenal ma gua!? Meiko : Kau'kan terkenal gara-gara ke-baka-an mu! Kaito : Terserah deh! Yang penting gua ternyata ada yang kenal! Mikuo : Saking terkenalnya, sampai setiap kali adik gua ngeliat lu di tipi, selalu bilang 'waah! Ada BaKaito! Ada BaKaito! Wah gila! BAKA banget nih orang!' Kaito : (Adik lu rada (SANGAT) sarap!) Fujiwara : Oke! Lanjuuut! Meiko-san! Meiko : Penampilan yang sangat menarik (tapi tetep aja cuma orang gila aja yang nyanyi lagu kaya gini) dari Kagamine Twin! Beri tepuk tangan! Rin : Arigatou! Makasih atas pujiannya, Meiko-san! Len : Ih! Gua sih ogah di puji-puji ama cewe STW kaya dia! Meiko : (Uwaaaa! RAMBUTNANASBAKAAAAAAAA) Udah dipuji kok! Sopan dikit napa!? Len : Iya juga sih! Sama yang lebih tua harus bersikap sopan! Kalau begitu, maafkan saya Meiko-san! Dan, terima kasih atas pujiannya! Meiko : (Minta di tonjok nih bocah sialan satu ini!) Kita tidak usah membicarakan masalah usiaku lagi yang emang (dan kenyataannya) udah ST— Semua : *Stare* Meiko : Huwaaa! Kenapa jadi kaya gini sih!? Udah aku nggak mau komen aja! Luka : Jangan marah gitu, dong, Meiko-san! Mau bagaimana juga kita butuh komen dari kamu! Meiko : (Ah...Luka-chan emang baik banget!) Lu-luka-chan.. Luka : Secara, kamu'kan yang paling tua, jadi, komen darimu akan sangat membantu~ (Dengan muka tanpa bersalah sedikitpun) Meiko : (AAAKKH! Kutarik semua kata-kata baikku tentangmu! DASARCEWESETENGAHYOUKAI!) Fujiwara : Komennya? Meiko : Oh ya! Sampai lupa! Kaito : Faktor usia? Meiko : *Death Glare* Ngomong apa lu barusan, BaKaito!? (Ngambil keris yang di dapatnya dari nyolong di Toko ) Kaito : *Sweatdrop* Gak jadi deh (Aku masih sayang nyawa) Meiko : Komen untuk kalian berdua...udah bagus! Hanya, untuk Len, masih ada nada yang meleset dikit. Jadi, bisa aja Cuma salah satu dari kalian yang bakal menang (Wua ha ha ha! Rasain lo Kagamine Len! Kesempatanmu untuk menang pupus udah!) Len : Aku nggak kepleset waktu naik pohon nanas! Lagipula, mana ada pohon nanas!? Dasar juri STW BAKA! Meiko : Salah dengar macam apa itu!? Lagipula, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahin!? Kan kamu yang nyanyi!? Semua : *Pura-pura nggak denger* Meiko : ...Aku mau keluar dulu ya (Keluar dari stadium) Fujiwara : Ada apa dengan dia? Mikuo : Stress karena usia? Luka : Biarin aja. Lebih baik kita panggil peserta berikutnya Kaito : Ide bagus, Luka-chan! Baiklah, terima kasih atas penampilannya yang sangat mengaggumkan (BAKA banget penampilan kalian berdua!) Kit— Kiyoteru : Kejem lu, BaKaito! Aku belum komen taok! Fujiwara : Eh? Semua juri udah komen'kan? Kaito : Kayaknya sih gitoh! Iya'kan Luka-chan? Luka : Iya. Jurinya'kan aku, Mikuo-kun ama Meiko-san. Nggak ada lagi! Kiyoteru : (WHATTHEHELL!? Dasar cewe jadi-jadian!) Ya udah! Aku nggak usah komen aja! Rin : Jangan dong, Kiyoteru-nii yang keren! Bagaimanapun, komen kakak sangat di perlukan untuk perkembangan Kagamine Twin (Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata) (Rin pun maju ke meja juri dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kiyoteru) Rin : Bang, nanti jam 24.00 di Hotel JW Marriot ya~ Kamar 1234567890~ Jangan lupa! Oce? Kiyoteru : Sip, neng! (Rin lalu kembali keatas panggung) Len : Lu ngomong apaan, Rin? Rin : Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget? Len : Ya mau tau banget dong! Rinny-chan cayaaaang! Kiyoteru : Woi! Dasar cewe o'on! Lu mau kasih tau abangmu soal yang tadi itu!? Jangan dong! Bisa mati neh gua! Rin : Emangnya napa? Kalo aku kasih tau, Lu juga gak bakal mati kaleeee! Kiyoteru : Gimana caranya gua gak mati!? Lu mau kasih tau Len kalo nanti malem gua bakal dateng ke kamar lu!? Bisa di gorok leher gua! Rin : Nggak mungkinlah! Kan abang Len yang minta buat kamu supaya dateng ke kamar kita di hotel? Mikuo : Buseet! Abang lo beneran HOMO? Luka : Wah! Kalo gitu, aku nggak bisa tebar pesona ke Len-kun dong! Kiyoteru : OMAIGAT! Abang lu yang mau tidur ama gua!? Len : Sapo yang mao tidor ama loh!? Jijik TAOK! Rin : Lenny minta Gua untuk mencarikan orang yang mau membantu membereskan dan merapikan kamar hotel kami nanti malem. Kalo kita menang nanti'kan, kita bakal bikin pesta besar-besaran ampe pagi. Sayangnya, orang yang tugasnya bersihin kamar kita lagi pulang kampung! Soalnya ayamnya lagi mao di buat mie ayam spesial ama mboknya! Males banget'kan kalo kita harus bersihin kamar kita sendiri apalagi pas lagi berantakan kayak gitoh!? Fujiwara : Iya! Aku juga males banget bersihin kamarku Kaito : Lah, terus, kalo kamar lu kotor? Siapa yang bersihin!? Fujiwara : Adik gua lah! Ada yang bisa di manfaatin ya manfaatin aja! (prinsip orang males) Mikuo : Enak banget lo punya adik yang mau disuruh-suruh kayak gitu! Luka : Adik lu napa emangnya? Mikuo : Tiap kali gua ingetin buat bersihin kamar dia sendiri, eh! Dia malah ngancem pake golok! Katanya 'Kalo Mikuo-nii nggak mao beresin kamar ku, nih golok bakal bersihin nyawanya Mikuo-nii!' gitu katanya! Fujiwara : Serem banget lu orang punya adik! Mikuo : Emang! Kaito : Adik lu napa nggak diikutin acara ini aja? Mikuo : BaKaito! Kalo adik gua ikut acara ini, sopo sing bakal njogo omahku!? Kiyoteru : Gila! Intinya, aku lu suruh jadi pembantu ALIAS jongos ALIAS babu!? (lagian, lo berdua PD banget kalo bakal menang!) Len+Rin : Emang iya!? MASALAH BUAT LOH!? Fujiwara : Lu juga sih! Ngapain mikir yang aneh-aneh!? Kaito : Emangnya lu orang mikir apa? Kiyoteru : Nggak bisa kukatain di sini! Apa yang ada dipikiranku ini hanya bisa di mengerti oleh pembaca 18+! Dan, cowo normal! Kaito : Gua nggak ngerti? Semua : BERARTILOEBUKANCOWONORMALDASARBAKAITO! Kaito : Iya deh gua bukan cowo normal *pundung di pojok panggung* Fujiwara : Kita biarin aja si Kaito merenungi nasibnya! Nah, bagi kalian yang ingin mendukung Kagamine Twin, gimana caranya? Len : Mana gua tau!? Host-nya kan elu! Kenapa lu malah jadi nanya gua? Fujiwara : Ya udah! Untuk mendukung Kagamine Twin, ketik Kagamine Twin_BAKA dan kirim SMS ke 0136661366613666! Jangan lupa dukung aku ya! SMS yang buanyak loh! Len : Yang ikut acara ini'kan kita! Kenapa jadi lu yang minta SMS!? Rin : Lagian itu nomor kok serem banget sih!? 13, 666, 13, 666!? Lu mau ngutuk kita? Fujiwara : Nggak! Aku mau manggil setan! Dan kalian akan jadi tumbalnya! HUA HA HA HA HA! Len : Gila! Lu jangan-jangan anggota Illuminati!? Fujiwara : Urusae! Diem lu! Lagian kenapa harus aku yang beritau cara untuk dukung kalian! BAKA! Cepet ulangi! Len+Rin : *Sweatdrop* H...hai! (Jangan-jangan authornya juga keturunan youkai!?) Len : Baiklah! Semuanya! Untuk mendukung Kagamine Twin...gimana. Rin? Gua lupa Rin : BAKA lu Len! Untuk mendukung Kagamine Twin, ketik Kagamine Twin_KAWAII dan kirim SMS ke **%%## *& $ %&^##*%%?—terserah lu deh mau ngirimnya kemana! Kirim yang banyak ya~ MUACH! LUV U ALWAYS! Len : Jangan lupa follow twitter kami ya di KagamineTwin_RinLuvLenAlways! Daaagh! Rin : Bye! Fujiwara : Lu berdua ngawur! Udah deh! Daripada cape, kita panggil aja peserta kedua kita! -XXX- Fujiwara : Itulah persembahan peserta pertama kita, Kagamine Twin! Jika kalian ingin Kagamine Twin memenangkan acara ini, silahkan ketik Kagamine Twin_BAKA dan kirim SMS ke 0136661366613666 Rin : Kirim yang banyak ya! LUV U ALL! *MUACH* *MUACH* *MUACH* Len : Kalo nggak kirim, nih Keris Mpu Gandring bakal melayang! Kiyoteru : Ngomong-ngomong, Meiko kemana ya? Kaito : Iya nih! Aku juga penasaran? Luka : Uwooo! Lu udah balik, Kaito-kun!? Kaito : Lu pikir gua bakal pundung terus di pojokan panggung!? Ogah kale! Lagipula, aku ini cowo asli! (Tiba-tiba denger suara dari luar stadium) Meiko:WAAAAAA!DASARAUTHORBAKAAA!HOSTBAKAAA!BAKAITO !LUKACEWESETENGAHYOUKAI!MIKUOJURISOKKEGANTENGAN!KI YOTERUDASARMEGANEBAKAYANGGAKPENTING!SIKEMBARPISANG NANASBAKAAAAAAA!TERUTAMAELUKAGAMINELEN!SEMUANYABAK AAAAAAAA! Semua : *Sweatdrop* Kaito : Udah deh! Aku nggak penasaran lagi! Fujiwara : Iya...mending kita lupain aja si cewe STW itu! Meiko : GUADENGERAPAYANGLOEOMONGINDASARAUTHORSUPERBAKAAAA! Fujiwara : Aku kunci mulutku (dengan gaya mengunci mulut) Kiyoteru : Kira-kira...siapa yang berikutnya akan tampil ya? Aku jadi penasaran nih Luka : Moga-moga pesertanya cowo keren dan kece! Bukan orang baka kayak tadi! Kaito : Sayangnya, harapanmu nggak bakal terkabul , Luka-chan. Semua orang yang tampil di cerita gaje ini pasti baka semua! (Sama seperti yang nulis) Mikuo : Maksudmu, bakal ada banyak orang baka tampil di sini? HUAAAA! Bisa kesel ati gua! Cape, ngurusin orang-orang gak penting! Aku mau ngundurin diri aja! Kasian adik gua di rumah sendirian! Luka : Emang napa kalo adik lu sendirian? Mikuo : Pernah kejadian, adik gua dugem ama temennya di rumah. Akhirnya aku yang harus beresin semuanya! Terus, laptop-ku pernah di jual ama dia! Yang terakhir, gara-gara gak gua tinggalin makanan, tuh sofa mahal di ruang tamu ludes abis tanpa bekas! Kaito : Gila! Adik lu makan sofa!? Fujiwara : Pokoknya, jangan undang adikmu ke rumah ku, deh! Dan, yang penting! JANGANBAWAADIKLUKEACARAGUAAAA! (Bawa Rocket Launcher dari Resident Evil dan ngejar Mikuo) Mikuo : Siapa yang mau bawa adik gua kemari!? (Singkirin tuh Rocket Launcher!) Luka : Haah...kenapa semua yang muncul di acara ini baka semua!? Cuman aku yang normal Semua : (Normal!? Ngaca dong! Justru lo yang paling gak normal!) Kaito : Karena si author baka dan si Mikuo o'on lagi main kejar-kejaran, aku yang akan nutup cerita ini! Intinya, kalau kalian ingin tau siapa yang akan tampil selanjutnya, baca kelanjutan cerita ini meskipun cerita ini sangat baka dan gaje! (Kalau kalian nggak mau di lempar Rocket Launcher ama si author, kalian harus baca! Aku udah mengingatkan!) Kaito+Luka : See You In The Next Chapter! 


End file.
